


His Manipulative Touch - (Kihyun × Reader ft. Hyungwon)

by smoshyphantrash



Series: Monsta X Imagines [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Death Threats, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Molestation, Not Cheating, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Hyungwon is a fucking manipulative douchebag who gets his way. Kihyun's oblivious to it all and Y/N is painfully aware.





	His Manipulative Touch - (Kihyun × Reader ft. Hyungwon)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: sexual harassment themes and rape, suicidal thoughts, depression, PTSD like symptoms, etc. It's another dream I had and I wonder if at this point, my dreams are developing from depression... I don't know anymore. But not writing about them will kill me. I'm sorry.

It started so... innocently? Innocent passing, malicious intent hidden. It started with a "Wow, you look extremely beautiful tonight," and it esclated to a "Fuck Kihyun and his bitch ass feelings. Just let a man take you to places you've yet to see." Almost a year of slow, creeping torture. Hyungwon didn't care in the slightest about how anyone fucking felt. It was only him and his feelings and his needs. Selfish bastard... Greedy cunt... I fucking hated him. But I hated myself for being so passive toward him.

When Kihyun told me he'd be late to our dinner date and I could just hang out at his house until he came home, it began. "Oh, hi, Hyungwon," I said as he opened the door. "Uhm, Kihyun said he'd be late coming home and I, uh... Well, he said I could hang here."

Hyungwon was standing there shirtless and his pants struggling to stay up. He was attractive, no doubt. But as I was dating his best friend, he wasn't attractive to me. No man was attractive to me. If it wasn't Kihyun, I didn't have any reason to let my eyes wander. "No worries. Come in." I stepped inside the house and everything was so awkward. He walked closely behind me. "You look like tonight," He said, eventually passing me up to go to the living room.

I raised my eyebrow. "Thank you?" It took me off guard. He never paid me any mind. To hear him compliment me was so strange to me.

"No problem," Hyungwon chuckled. "Why are you so nervous?" He asked, sitting on the couch, letting his hand sit on his crotch. There was no way he was this sexual by himself. It was obvious that he was aiming to show it off.

I shrugged. "Never really hung out with you alone. And I didn't realize I was planning to." I sat on a chair opposite of him. I just paid attention to my phone. That is, until I caught some movement from Hyungwon out the corner of my eye. I didn't want to look. I could figure out what he was doing the moment he hissed out as if he was in pain. "So, I'm going upstairs to wait for Kihyun in his room now," I said as I got up, going upstairs. Hyungwon nodded, not saying anything to me.

Once I got upstairs, I heard him get louder with moaning. I texted Kihyun asking him where he was. He said he was on his way. So I waited a few minutes before going downstairs again. "Where you going, beautiful?" Hyungwon asked. 

I started getting flustered. Not in a good way. "Uhm, Kihyun's almost here, so I'm waiting outside. See you around." As I closed the door, Hyungwon said bye with another pet name.

Kihyun pulled up and I jumped in the car. "What's wrong, baby?" Kihyun wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leaning in for a kiss. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head, putting my seatbelt on after kissing him back. "Just try to be on time okay?" I asked. He nodded and apologized sincerely. 

It became a normal thing. I'd wait for Kihyun at their house, Hyungwon would be there or come in and get way too comfortable and start with pet names. Then touching of the both of us. He'd progressed from palming himself or masturbating directly to groping me all over. 

"Leave me alone, Hyungwon!" I yelled one day after having had enough. "I'll tell Kihyun, leave me alone."

Hyungwon pushed me against the wall. "Tell him, you're going to be in so much trouble." Hyungwon began threatening me. "It's our hot, dirty little secret," he'd say. "Kihyun's not enough for you. Just let me prove it to you, Y/N. He's not enough for you, baby girl."

Kihyun treated me like a princess. I was his baby girl and he wasn't afraid to let it show for me. He gave me the world and then some. For someone to try to say that Kihyun was not enough for me? The audacity of it all. He was more than enough for me. He was it for me. And Hyungwon was determined to destroy that by any means necessary 

Don't get me started on the many times Kihyun almost walked in on us. He slowly began to lose his trust in me. His interest in me. He went from holding me tightly like death was trying to rip us apart to holding me just enough and never more. He went from kissing me like it was the first and the last time to kissing me like there was an endless supply of ordinary kisses in store for me. He went from making love to me to just having sex with me. He went from showing me off to keeping me hidden. He was ashamed of me and disappointed. 

The final nail in the coffin was when Kihyun left his phone in the house. As soon as he left to get dinner, Hyungwon pulled me close and attacked me with a kiss. It took my breath away in the sense that he wouldn't let me breathe or speak. "I want you, baby," Hyungwon said. "Lemme have you." His hands roamed my body as he repeated his sickening words to me.

Kihyun came in and yelled out. "Y/N!" I jumped as Hyungwon pushed me away from him.

"I told you not to fucking do that! You have a boyfriend!" Hyungwon yelled, walking away from me. 

I started to stutter. "K-Kihyun I-I... Baby, let me explain please..."

Kihyun shook his head and raised his hand. "I don't wanna fucking hear it. I'm going to get food then I'm taking you somewhere else. Don't fucking talk to me either." He stormed off after grabbing his phone and left. 

"Kihyun!" I started to run after him but Hyungwon picked me up, going to the couch. "Put me down, Hyungwon! Let me go!" I screamed, hitting at his back.

Hyungwon threw me on the couch, hovering over me. "Shut the fuck up and just take it. You need a man. I got you." He started undressing himself and panic began to settle for good.

So many things... He did so many things to me. It was like I was his own personal sex doll. But I couldn't get away. After he was done with me, I pulled on my clothes and ran. I caught a cab to Minhyuk and Jooheon's house. They were my best friends. I could always count on them.

I banged on the door. "Open up!" I screamed. "Please, let me in!" 

Jooheon let me in, grabbing a hold of me quickly. "Shh, shh... Stop, tell me what's wrong, Y/N." I fell into his arms crying my eyes out. 

Minhyuk came downstairs to listen as well. "Bring her to the couch," he said.

I began freaking out. "No, no, not the couch," I said.

The looked Jooheon and Minhyuk shared was full of concern. "Shh, Y/N, okay. No couch. What's wrong, what happened?" Jooheon asked again.

"Promise me," I mumbled. "You won't judge me?" Jooheon and Minhyuk agreed to stay neutral. I took a deep breath, stepping away from him. "For months now, Hyungwon has been... Trying to ruin things with me and Kihyun. Because of Kihyun having to pick up odd shifts, I'd end up at his house, alone with Hyungwon. It started with compliments about me. Talking about how beautiful I was. It slowly progressed to exposing himself to me, masturbating around me, groping me... He was trying to get me with him. Kihyun probably talked about his suspicions of me cheating with Hyungwon." Jooheon nodded, following along. "Tonight, Hyungwon made sure to have Kihyun see us together. He kissed me and waited for Kihyun to come back in, waiting to see if he'd get his phone. He did. And he yelled at me, thinking I was cheating. Hyungwon put on a show in front of him too. Kihyun left again to get food and after that... Hyungwon raped me. He made me do any and everything... And he threatened to hurt me if I screamed out for help. Hurt me more, if that was possible." Tears were rushing down my face as I gripped onto Jooheon's arms, trying to stay standing. 

I looked at Minhyuk as Jooheon tried to calm me down. He started heading for the door. "No," Jooheon said, grabbing his arm. "No, baby, you're not about to go beat his ass. You'll be in jail, not him." Panic began setting in. Minhyuk was going to regret whatever it was he was going to do.

"The fuck I'm not," Minhyuk ripped his arm away from Jooheon. "I don't fucking care. You don't do that to another human being." Minhyuk opened the door, turning to look at us "You two are both coming with me, so I don't know why you're standing there," he said. Jooheon grabbed his phone and we followed Minhyuk to his car. 

It took a while to get there and I was so uneasy. We got to the house and jumped out. Minhyuk had Hell in his eyes, prepared to kill if he had to. He banged on the door, ready yo beat Hyungwon's ass. Instead, Kihyun opened the door. "Minhyuk," Kihyun sighed somberly. "Did Jooheon tell you?" He asked. Jooheon showed me in the car that Kihyun told him I was cheating, but no one said anything on the ride there. Minhyuk pushed his way in, Jooheon and I following close behind. "Oh, it's you," Kihyun mumbled, closing the door behind him.

Minhyuk made his way to the living room and saw Hyungwon and let loose. He grabbed him by the collar. "You bastard!" He pulled him up from the couch, slamming him into the adjacent wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kihyun ran in and tried to break them up before it esclated to a place he couldn't bring it back from. 

Minhyuk got a couple punches in before Kihyun finally pulled them apart. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, looking at everyone around him.

Minhyuk took a deep breath, pointing in Hyungwon's direction. "Your roommate. That... That fucking sick fuck slept with your girlfriend," He yelled. Hyungwon had a smug grin on his face. "He slept with your girlfriend and she didn't sleep with him." Minhyuk said, hoping Kihyun would get the hint.

"She cheated on me," Kihyunn said. "Of course she slept with him."

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. "No the fuck she didn't, you idiot," Jooheon spoke up, yelling at him. "I thought you'd be quick to ask her first what happened, Kihyun. He fucking took advantage of her." I hid my face, still ashamed that I couldn't stop him in any way.

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows. "For the love of Jesus fucking Christ," Minhyuk yelled. "He fucking raped your goddamn girlfriend!" Kihyun's face fell, looking at me. 

"I wouldn't be this upset if I'd cheated," I whispered, crying into Jooheon's arms.

Kihyun looked at Hyungwon amd saw the smile he was wearing. "Y-you fucking..." He was at a loss for words. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" 

Kihyun began fighting him, going way farther than Minhyuk. It was apparent that he was attempting to murder Hyungwon. "Okay," Minhyuk said, grabbing him off of Hyungwon. Jooheon left me to keep Hyungwon from fighting Kihyun while the situation was trying to die down. "Enough!" Minhyuk held Kihyun as he screamed.

Hyungwon chuckled. "Your bitch is a good screw," he said, trying to get out of Jooheon's grip. 

Kihyun's eyes grew wider as he tried to charge for Hyungwon again. "Stop it! You can't kill him." Minhyuk tightened his arms around him.

I watched Kihyun's legs give out as he fell down, crying. "I fucking hate you!" He screamed. "Get out of my goddamn motherfucking house! Oh my God, I'm gonna fucking kill you, you son of a fucking bitch!" He was so angry. Angry that he trusted Hyungwon over me, angry that Hyungwon betrayed both of us like this. "You hurt my baby," Kihyun cried. "I hate you so much!" Hyungwon just shrugged. I walked over to Kihyun and Minhyuk and kneeled down to Kihyun. Minhyuk let him go as he pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Hell, I didn't even ask."

I shook my head. "Hyungwon, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Jooheon asked.

"Not what's wrong with me. What's gonna be wrong with her." Hyungwon left the living room, heading out.

After the door closed, Kihyun pulled me into his lap. "Let's go to the hospital," Kihyun sighed. "Did you guys take her already?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't wanna go. I just want to shower and go to bed." I didn't want anyone that wasn't Kihyun touching me.

"If you take a shower, you wash him off of you," Kihyun said. "You should go get a kit done." I shook my head again.

I looked down, grabbing onto his arms tighter. "You can do it. There's some long cotton swabs around here, there's Ziploc baggies around. No one's touching me... If it's not you, no one's touching me." I began shaking a bunch. 

Kihyun nodded, kissing my cheek softly as he rubbed circles into my back. "Minhyuk, can you run a bath? Jooheon, can you look in the closet for those things? And then grab one of my shirts and a towel?" They went off and did their assignments as Kihyun calmed me down. "Shh, he's not going to bother you anymore, I swear. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." I just snuggled up to him. I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted it to be over and done with.

Minhyuk and Jooheon came back. "We'll see you later, okay?" Jooheon said, taking Minhyuk's hand.

"Don't kill him, Minhyuk," I said, not looking at him. "I know you want to, but I don't need my best friend nor do I need my boyfriend in jail. It's not that deep."

Minhyuk opened his mouth to speak but Kihyun shut him up before he could say anything. "Let's clean you up, okay?" I nodded softly. "Thank you guys, I'm so sorry." Jooheon and Minhyuk only nodded as they walked out.

I didn't want him to touch me. But I understood why he'd have to. "Ow," I winced. "Something hurts," I said as Kihyun helped me get the sample. "When I passed the swab, something hurt..." Kihyun held the bag open for me and I threw the used swab in there.

"Will you let me check?" He asked. I nodded, allowing him to just take a quick glance. "Oh my God, you need to go to the emergency room, please," Kihyun begged, laying a hand on my knee.

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at him with more concern. "Why?"

Kihyun sighed, "You're ripped..." He said, taking my hand.

"Let me take my bath or whatever and then we'll go in the morning... I really don't want to do anything." I stood up, heading to the bathroom. "I just want to lay with you, in your arms and know that I'm safe. Even though you doubted me, you still came to save me once you knew..." I bit my lip. 

And that's what we did. Kihyun held me close after my bath and let me cry my eyes out. He cried with me. "I swear to you, Y/N, anything you need, I'll pay for. I'll take care of it all. I-I'll do anything for you." Kihyun had me in a bear hug. He felt awful about not listening to me. We just cried together as we fell asleep.


End file.
